Prayers
by catastrophic-art
Summary: Hidan asks Kakuzu to pray with him. Kakuzu's POV


Once, Hidan had asked me to pray with him.

I was at first completely taken by surprise by the simple request - Why? Wasn't this the man that had constantly accused me of being a heathen and being cursed to be forever tortured in Hell?

After the initial shock, I flat-out refused. I would not participate in sending prayers (if there were any in the first place) to some fake, made-up god of his. It was enough already top hear him incessantly preach about his dogma, one he knew - or at least I though he did - I would never associate myself with. This, in result to the denial, lead to Hidan ranting as well as sending a colorful array of curse words my way as we walked towards the next bounty. After about a good hour of ignoring him, he finally quieted down and brooded.

However, even through the silence, I couldn't get the question out of my head. What made him ask that? Just out of nowhere, a spontaneous action that I would never understand. The only thing I knew about his religion was that he had to bring about destruction and terror upon his victims and the world. I didn't even know if I was allowed to pray beside him. But the fact that he asked must mean that it wasn't sacrilege.

Nevertheless, It bothered me that he even asked. I didn't even know why I was still concerning myself with this pointless internal dispute. I should be thinking about more important things; things that didn't involve Hidan, his pretentious god, or anything else.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Hidan noted the stars had started to appear in the sky. I looked up, not even realizing how much time had actually passed. We mutually agreed - for once - to set up camp to rest.

I started to get a fire going, while Hidan got his sleeping arrangements situated. I took my time, trying to waste as much time to avoid the question I didn't want to face. I noticed his gaze on my back and finished starting the fire. I sighed and turned halfway. "What." More a demand than a question, but the point gets across.

He fumbled with his rosary for a few moments, which made me slightly irritated. Would he just spit it out already?

"Did you want to pray?" I still only faced halfway, but turned fully from him, watching the fire continue to burn as it grew in size. I stared into the dazzling flame, feeling the heat radiate from it to my body.

"Why?"

He didn't answer for a minute or so. I assumed that either he hadn't thought about it or he didn't want to tell me the real reason, scouring his empty brain for some half-ass excuse.

"Jashin-sama could save you."

What a load of shit. He knows that there was no hope for me. He quite frequently reminded me of that the whole first year of our partnership. Why would now be different? I was about to ask when he spoke again. "It's never too late, you know. You can convert."

"Hidan. You know I would never."

"Praying is only the beginning."

"No."

"But, Kakuzu-"

"What is the _real_ reason?"

"What - I just told you, damnit! What are you, deaf?" I could easily tell he wasn't going to give in easily. I turned around to full face him. He was firmly gripping his rosary, his brows were furrowed together in a scowl, lips formed in a pout. He quickly turned his gaze away from me, focusing on some random section of the ground. He seemed to be fuming about my refusal. What was he expecting? I still didn't understand the whole point behind this conversation. But he was stubborn and persistent, a great asset in our partnership. He sighed, "You know, we could be immortal together."

Ah, that made more sense. He didn't want me to convert to Jashinism to have a fellow follower of the faith, someone to sacrifice with him, but just someone to be with. His co-dependency shone through in a new light, however. Never before had he asked me to do something so spiritual with him though, which was still slightly confusing to me. I sighed, averting my gaze to the ground as well. Hidan looked up, with a somewhat hopeful look in his eyes, and asked in possibly the lowest voice, "… So?"

I met his gaze and practically watched as the tension grew heavy. Just staring into his eyes and dully noting that the fire was burning out.

A/N: I don't really know how this turned out, you tell me! Oh, and a note about the end: I like to write endings like this. Odd, I know, but it gives you, the reader, a chance to use your imagination and decide an ending for yourself. The original ending, if you must know, was just a third wheel and didn't go much farther than where I decided to end it. It seriously dragged on and didn't build to the story whatsoever. :/ So I decided to cut it there. Well, that wasn't too bad, was it? Haha, I really hoped you liked it. :)

OH! Before I forget: I know that one of my other stories, "Why do you hate me", hasn't been updates since... Like June or July. I'm really sorry. I just stopped liking that story, because of it's OOC-ness, and I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Maybe I'll rewrite it? I don't know, only time will tell.


End file.
